tangled legacies
by spiderverse
Summary: he broke her heart now can he fix it


When we're young, we're taught the distinction between a hero and a villain, good and evil, a savior and a lost cause. But what if the only real difference is just who's telling the story? My name is Hope Mikaelson. I come from a long line of the villains in the tales you've heard about vampires, werewolves, witches, and everything in between. The school behind these gates protects the secrets of people like me. And tonight, under the light of the full moon, we will be opening our doors to someone new.

The Skyline of New York made Peter feel at home . After what happened on Titian with the snap and ending up hear Peter remembered Well Everything from Meeting Freya to the first time he laid eye's on Hope . Peter just couldn't control his feelings for her and well It ended pretty badly .

_Hope just sat their as she looked at the photo of a little girl with her father happy . She missed the days where her Father's memory caused her pain. and she wished her father Klaus Mikaelson the original hybrid the mad original or as Hope saw him the person who thought her to mix paint and to draw and so many diffrent thing's. it hurt her she had to let him die she just lost her mother she couldn't lose him to be she did . "Hope" she turned not to see a member of her Family but her "friend " Peter Parker . She just looked at him and cried as he rushed to her and held her as she wept . Hope felt her pain lessin slighty as he held her . She knew she had feeling for him but she couldn't lose another person she loved not again NEVER Again_

._She see's Peter looking at her Her cheeks heat up as they just staire at each other and she lungs forward kissing him . Peter was shocked at first but gently kissed her back_

_.Peter should be enjoying this moment he's wanted this but all he could think about what he promised Klaus before he died__" you life as This Spider-Man is dangerous Peter you will make enemies like i have in the past don't make my mistake and put the people you love in harms way Peter. he looks at Peter not as Klaus Mikaelson the original hybrid but as Klaus Mikaelson the father "keep her out of this she's sufferered enough"_

_"Hope stop " Peter spoke pulling away Hope looked shocked then embarrassed as Peter looked at her " I can't do this"__Hope with her voice breaking " what" Peter stood up and turned away "with my life as Spider-Man you could get hurt or killed Hope i can't lose you" She looked at him with an unreadable expression on her face " Peter I'm a Mikaelson that name already puts me in danger you can't use that " Peter looked at her tears forming "Hope i made a promise and " but before he could finish " And what Peter you promised my dad to keep Spider-Man enemies out of my life " She looked at him falling on her kness " Just _go" _"Hope " he spoke " just GO" she screamed as the lights flickered Peter hesitated but walked out the door leaving her alone_.

Not a Day goes by he doesn't regret what he did but he had to he made a promise.

and all he wanted to do was keep her safe . Some times you have to make a promise the keep the people you love safe .

Peter was so deep in thought he all most missed his phone rining " hey Raf whats up man " in a panicked voice. " Peter look i dont know what's going on somethings happening i need your help man " before Rafael could finish a scream was heards as his phone hung up .

Peter's lenes widened as he hit a number on his phone and it dilled " come on Raf pick up " Peter moved as fast as he could

"tracking his phone,got it" shouted Peter as he landed beside a local church . Peter went to open the door but it was jamed he hears raf scream as Peter was about to punch the door open when suddenly a Jeep pulls up .

and lenes on his mask widened .As the person he left crying about her Fathers death nearly two years ago was infront of him "Hope " he spoke softly . She looked at him with a neutral expressions. but her eyes held all the answers. Shock,Fear,Hate,Love,Happiness, Confliction.

"Peter" she spoke standing still.

" not the time Hope" . Peter only noticed now that Doctor Saltzman was with her he moved to the doors "Doors are locked.

Hope looked over at the doors" Dissera Portus"

Peter shot a web being the first one in and saw a sight that shocked him " Raf" soon Doctor Salztman and Hope had to PROBLEM under control . as landon was cained to the floor of the church. Doctor Saltzman turned to Peter " Get changed Parker your coming with us "

he looked over to Hope who was clearly not happy at all . Not.One.Bit.

The car ride was an awkward one for Peter and Hope . with Doctor Saltzman trying to create conversation along the way but soon stopped due to both teen unwillingness to talk . They soon found themselves driving up the gates of the Salvatore school for the gifted . " don't you dare compare me to that bald guys you have back on your world Parker " spoke Alaric as they pulled to the drive way

they walked to see two very Pretty girls standing thier . by this point Rafael woke up and staired at them . the blonde one spoke first " welcome to the Salvatore school we're your tour gudies. the brown haired girl looks at them speaking " I'm Josie. while the blonde one eye's Rafael " I'm Lizzie"

"we're ferterional twins "

Alaric looked to Rafael " Rafael why dont you go with them let them so you around"

Rafael " I'm not going anywhere without Peter " Alaric looks at them and sighs " Fine but after that Mister Parker And I need to talk"

"Morning Hope" spoke the twins Hope not having much playfulness in her spoke " Morning girls " As the girls lead the boys away Lizzie speaks " More like despair " before Hope can Peter cuts in " don't talk to her like that " Hope looks at Peter her eyebrow rasied " So now you care " . Peter looks down Rafael looks at " Wait thats her " Peter gives Rafael a small smile . after that Rafael speaks " you know what girls maybe you should just just leave Peter to talk" . The twins dont have to be told twice as they practically ran away with Raf .

Alaric looks at Peter and Hope and leads them to his office " So Peter how have you been since the last I saw you " Peter looked to his feet and let out a breath " good I've been busy" Alaric chuckled "yeah real busy " . he threw a paper at Peter with the headline

**SPIDER-MAN STOPS MAD HUNTER**

"Right Kraven not fun " groaned Peter unkowning touching his side where a wound caused by one of Kravens hunting knifes . Hope looks at him as he does this and frowns .

" so im guessing Hayley and Freya already gave you the crash course on the supernatural " Peter looks at Alaric and speaks " Cassie was his girlfriend she died in a car crash which Raf was driving the car " Peter looked at them " it was an accident "

Alaric nodded " well Pete as you know i built this school for the supernatural and help them learn how to control their powers "

"Raf wont stay here unless he knows he wont be judge"

Hope looks to him " he won't "

Peter nods and gets up , he looks at Alaric " can you give us a minute "

Alaric looks between them both and chuckles " good luck " .

the silence was present for the majority of the time untill Peter opened his mouth " you didn't deserve what I did to you im sorry "

Hope looked at the floor and sighed " its ok you made a promise " Peter fist clunched and he took a deep breath "some promises are meant to be broken "

Hope had no time to responded as Peter moved towards and pulled close gently touching her lips with his own . the two engaged in the moment didnt notice the door open . Alaric poked his head in looked at the two and smiled closing it .

after the moment Hope pulled back " you hurt me " Peter sighed " I know I'm so sorry"

Hope looked at him " if we do this i need to trust you Peter"

Peter looked at her " Hope your all i want "

she looked at him " i love you" Peter forehead rested on hers " i love you two.

**you guys want MORE let me know what one shots **


End file.
